


There's A New Super in Town!

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad girl goes good, F/F, Leslie becomes nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6670498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Cat was terrified. She didn't show it though, seeing as she was the "Queen of Media". All she was thinking of were two things. One was Carter and Adam, and that she wouldn't see them again, or be able to mend her relationship with Adam or be a mom to Carter. Second was if Kara would save her and if she would ever be able to tell her how she feels about her.

Livewire and Silver Banshee were watching for Supergirl and the Flash, but Livewire was getting antsy, wanting to kill Cat.

"They've got five seconds until I stop that icebox you call a heart, Kitty Cat.".

Cat gulped. She prayed that Supergirl would come and save her, but she had resigned herself to her fate.

What she didn't know was that her mother, Katherine, had sent her to a science facility as a baby. Katherine was drunk and strung out at the time, and by the time she dealt with the hangover and the backlash from the drugs, by the time she got Cat back, the baby had been tested and experimented on by 20 scientists and doctors and injected. God knows what into her tiny body. Because of those drugs, Cat stopped growing early, and a secret power yet to be seen laid dormant, waiting for the right time to awaken.


	2. Transformation

Ch.2

Livewire was pissed. Supergirl and her friend should have been here already.

"Screw this. I'm done waiting!".

"Calm down Leslie!" Silver Banshee screeched (not the inhuman screech tho).

Leslie didn't answer Siobhan, too focused on killing Cat to care. The crowd around them gasped as Livewire's hand lit up in blue electricity nearing Cat's chest.

"Goodbye Kitty Cat.", Leslie said, face devoid of all emotion, except her eyes which reflected one emotion. Hate. Cat's green eyes widened, and as Livewire’s hand touched her chest, the secret power inside her burst free


	3. Her Power

Ch.3

Livewire yanked her hand away from Cat's chest.

"Ouch! That bitch burnt me!".

Livewire's eyes and arm lit up blue, prepared to shock Cat again. Silver Banshee looked at Livewire, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Wait. How the heck did she burn you? Her hands are cuffed to the bench and she's human.".

Both their eyes widened as they turned towards Cat.

Cat's eyes were glowing bright red and her veins were black. The handcuffs melted off her body and the bench under her caught fire. And then her body changed. She became taller and her skin developed a tan. Her hair turned jet black before turning red and became longer, touching her waist.

Her eyes stopped glowing and turned black. She looked at the crowd as they backed away from her. Supergirl and the Flash arrived, but even they were shocked at Cat's appearance.

Cat glared at Leslie and Siobhan heatedly. To her and everyone else's surprise, lasers blasted out of her eyes towards Livewire and Silver Banshee, who dived out of the way. 

Cat jumped in surprise not expecting the rays to come from her body.

The DEO arrived quickly, trying to figure out where she came from. Alex walked up to her sister, asking,

"Who is that? Friend or foe?".

Kara, who had seen the last of the transformation answered, “That’s Cat.”. 


End file.
